


Too Much Handsome

by CompanyMask



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I just want to hide in the Earth's core, M/M, Multi, Nishackothy, canon typical language and violence, digiJackothy, idk - Freeform, jackothy, self indulgence on my part, this is more Timothy x digiJacks but there's the others in the ship tag section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanyMask/pseuds/CompanyMask
Summary: Timothy learns from Nisha that his digiJacks had an upgrade and Timothy may or may not be curious enough to check it out. Even if it ends up being by accident. (Rated for language, sexual situation and minor depictions of violence).





	Too Much Handsome

“So, what’s it like?” Nisha asked with a mischievous smile. She supported the weight of her chin on her hand and leaned closer to Timothy as he nervously sipped on his drink.

“Like? Wh-what’s what like?” He replied dumbly as his eyes averted to his free hand that was resting on the table but his index finger was tapping a song of anxiety at the table’s surface. Tim was preoccupying himself with the reflective glare on the screen of his digiwatch to help ease his nervous energy but it wasn’t helping and the wrong angle would cause him to squint and wince. A tint of red spread across Tim’s cheeks and ears from the close proximity of Nisha’s presence. She had moved close to fill in the comfortable distance they had prior. Some would claim she was a bit _too_ close, Tim thought to himself. The gunslinger’s amber eye bore into the double with silent language that Tim couldn’t decipher but probably because he was only noticing it through his peripheral vision as his attention was more focused on nearly empty large cup of Hyperion branded soft drink. The sound of air being forced through the straw was ridiculously loud and obvious he wasn’t drinking anything. Tim would twirl his cup around with the rattling sound of ice as though he still had something to drink but it was just by habit. God, he was so awkward. He wasn’t thinking straight and he was doing any and everything to distract himself from the building tension only he seemed to notice or maybe it was just one-sided. Hard not to imagine there being some kind of tension though because Nisha’s dominating presence often made Tim feel like he should take cover and hide. Except in combat, of course, but on a more personal level it was hard to chill out around her. It wasn’t always like this but when it started it snowballed. 

Nisha and Timothy were having some downtime after their Elpis heroics. Well, okay it had been a long time since then but things never calmed after that and there was always work to be done. From the boring behind the scenes bullshit within the inner walls of Hyperion to the gun blazing mad house outside among the pisshole, dust bound lands of Pandora Team Handsome Jack had shit to do. All.The.Time. It was pretty hectic. 

After a particularly difficult mission that required the elimination of Threshers infesting the potential project building grounds in the Highlands location on Pandora the crew had returned pretty beaten down. Threshers were not native to Pandora and the harsh lands made them stronger and more versatile to the lands, climate and unnatural enemies—namely vault hunters. It was a pain in the ass and everyone had trouble taking down those tentacle appendaged bastards and the land still wasn’t completely clear of them since they reproduced too fast and was capable of living a long ass time without resources; although food and water hadn’t been a problem with the lake nearby (that currently homed a monstrous beast with rumor of taking someone's limbs?) and the many smaller monsters like Stalkers were easy prey for the beasts. They were Pandora’s equivalent of roaches. Fucking mutant roaches. With tentacles. Team Handsome Jack was exhausted and was graciously granted a moment to breathe, wash, recover or…whatever else bad asses did with their free time. Wilhelm took that opportunity to upgrade himself further (it'd make him stronger, more badass and would make future missions helluva a lot easier which meant bye-bye to those raging Thresher assholes for good in the future!) while Nisha and Tim took the time as it were meant to be spent. Both had some cuts and bruises but nothing keeping them bedridden or maimed or anything. After a few days spent in Jack's office “getting further acquainted” with her boyfriend Nisha decided to hang out more within the open floors of Helios. No real reason for it but it beat doing or seeing anything on Pandora. Tim had retreated to his own quarters-a home away from the home Jack provided for him as it unnerved the double to always have to be so close to the man, especially when needing a break from him-and he enjoyed his books while sporting the softest pajamas and a nice glass of tea. Tim had a shit ton of newly acquired reading material he had obtained after his Elpis escapades were over-he had exhausted the Helios’ library by this point-so he figured he’d catch up with his free time. A new novel of Detective Frog had released and despite the childlike title this shit was deep, compelling and kind of dark. The double could finally enjoy some peace and quiet and take a break from monsters, psychos and murders, nice or otherwise, for once. It was refreshing to take a break from all the killing. 

That would’ve been the case until there was a knock at Tim’s door. It was short, concise and demanded attention and a response immediately. Tim was begrudgingly surprised to have a visitor and was half expecting Jack to be there to go over the “rules of Jackisms” or something but when the metal door slid open he was taken aback at the sight of Nisha instead. A strong stance and power radiating from her body was always something awe inspiring. Tim's face had zero composure and he could feel the burning heat in his cheeks after he realized he had stared for far too long. Nisha had smiled appreciatively in return and found Tim’s lack of killer’s blood kind of cute. Speaking of, she had always been… _friendly_ towards the double for his likeness to their boss so Tim could never have a socially acceptable level of composure around her. She always stared at him with bed room eyes and the scrutiny had always made him nervous and embarrassed. She had been dating Jack for a while but neither of theme seem to mind her interest in Tim as well. The deranged couple found it hot, especially Jack apparently, and Tim decided he’d only be around the two at the same time when _absolutely_ necessary like conference meetings, mission briefings, in combat or whatever. He hadn’t sworn to himself that he’d never be _alone_ with either of them at any given time though so that’s how it went. Tim not having the ability to respond quick enough to invite her in she approached him, invited him out to eat lunch and that’s how they ended up where they were now. The two were enjoying a casual meal somewhere in the Hub of Heroism. It had gone over so many changes since the first time either had graced the Hyperion Halls. Everything had more yellow, marketed with Jack’s likeness, had the most condescending tag lines, had occasional presence employees to run everything since the Claptraps were gone and everything was _expensive_. Go figure. Team Handsome Jack always had expenses paid by Jack for their unrelenting loyalty (or else) so Helios was livable. Even if not everyone was paid well enough...kinda. Nisha had been an exception receiving additional everything considering she was getting and giving sweet ass to the man in charge but that was not necessary to be said. Probably. Of the three she was in the works of getting her own town on Pandora that she could rule with her own type of “law”. Tim shuddered at the thought and figured…he probably wouldn’t visit. Yeah, fairly sure he wouldn’t. 

That was the gist of how things had happened and led up to this point. It all started with a break from missions and an interested gunslinger wanting to kill time and grab a bite to eat during down time. Tim hadn't minded but maybe there was some regret because his nerves danced under his skin the entire time. Idle, boring general talk and a Hyperion special later and Nisha was in Tim’s personal space asking about what it was like. The double had been entirely confused but she clarified with a smooth smile as she pointed to Tim’s watch. 

“What’s it like with the power of those Jacks on your arm.” She purred. When she wasn’t angry or excited her voice was a constant purr with sex appeal. It was killing Tim but not in a bad way, however, it was definitely distracting him in a not so good way too. He hadn’t really known how to respond to that question. This was not a brand new concept. Nisha had seen the digiJacks, battled beside them and because she and Tim had fought alongside each other on a regular basis Tim even showed her how to activate the screen one time when they were on a mission. He didn’t understand what she meant and his confusion was apparent from how his face distorted. 

“Uhhh…what?” 

“You know, you use them to battle but what do you do with them _off_ the battle field?” Whatever Nisha was implying she found it amusing that Tim had physically responded with another tint of red to his cheeks. What else would he _do_ with the digiJacks? They were programed for combat, Jack’s likeness and clever quips. Many, _many_ clever quips to a point where they wouldn’t shut up. Anyway, Tim was still kind of confused but Nisha’s smirk and the telling gleam in here eye definitely meant she wasn’t talking about anything normal. You know like maybe use them to clean, run errands or do taxes or whatever. No, she meant something else entirely and Tim’s leg began to fidget under the table. Nisha raised an eyebrow awaiting an answer. She wasn’t asking just to tease. She really wanted to know. 

“I… uhhh I don’t use them outside of missions.” Tim’s response sounded lame even to his own ears from how quiet and meek it was. He sucked through the straw of his drink hard but the only thing he managed to get a mouth of was wet air. The ice had begun to melt so the jarring sound of him sucking air through a straw-accompanied by the most slurping of too little lightly flavored water-sounded like the loudest noise of the cafeteria which may have been the case since the two were out during the dead hour of a small restaurant within the core of the Hub of Heroism called “Jack’s Place”. It was inconvenient to go out with Tim sporting Jack’s face (whether he wore the new extra mask to play Jack or not but honestly it was more work to impersonate his boss and on a day off no less) so Nisha tactfully chose a time the halls were empty with the exception Hyperion bots and/or a couple of lone employees in the area who never actually approached them. She didn’t want Tim to have an excuse to say he didn’t feel like coming out so she chose the perfect Hyperion hour. 

“Come on, so many opportunities, Jim.” Nisha tapped at the inactive screen of the watch and Tim’s hands clenched into a fist nervously. She seemed to call Tim ‘Jim’ out of an endearing habit apparently because she knew his name already and she wasn’t going to call him Jack when it wasn’t needed. No, not with her knowing the real one in the most intimate ways--and not just talking about physical though it is greatly hinted like a bad Handsome Jack joke. Even when Tim’s impersonation was spot on she seemed to know the difference between the real one and the double. A mask or an identical outfit couldn’t change her instincts after all. Besides, she figured they are the same in all physical regards so she needed something to separate Tim from Jack when they were together. Well, she didn’t need it but it was nice. This nicknaming idea bore out of the duel decision from her and Jack to include Tim in their relationship eventually. Neither of them hid the interest and both seemed to really like the idea of an extra face that looked like Jack’s. It was a strange kind of desire that both were on the same page. Nisha found it cute how hard Tim tried to convince her that he was the original on some days and she shared with Jack of those times where Tim tested his "Jack impersonating" skills with the gunslinger. He failed but she had to admit if she wasn’t dating the real one the double would get by her. Maybe. Why Tim tried so hard was a mystery to her because she knew it wasn’t just some dedication to the job. Just another reason to get a Handsome Jack round up. That and it was interesting the digiJack program had been the closest, most capable thing the Research and Development team could ever even hope to accomplish anything useful so far. Also it was the cheapest way Jack could clone himself. Development was still in the works for surgery free doubles but for now there was only one, and his digital constructs, which may make or break the Jack double game. Of course, as it were now there were limitations but the more Jacks the better…apparently. 

\---- 

“You really think this is going to work, Jack?” Nisha inquired as her eye glanced at her boyfriend who was currently absorbed into his screen. Jack had been working at his holoscreen going over coding and other technical shit Nisha didn’t seem to care about in terms of technical details. She had to admit the nerdiest thing she found out about Jack was his near obsessive behavior when it came to perfecting programs and creating new ones. These said programs usually revolved around himself and named after himself in some form so it was like an extension of Jack if explained on a baser level. The man had a nice collection of viruses and backdoors and execution files he used to use on the Hyperion database for intel and black mailing material back when he was just an employee. Although none of these programs were no longer necessary to use Jack kept them as digital trophies and to keep record of his triumph over former Hyperion assholes who used to run the place. He had made one to erase history files of their existence because as Nisha remembered Jack mentioned something of not wanting shit in the drinking water or something. Nisha was amused but she got it. She was the law of the land and Jack brought the law within computer systems…and Hyperion. Whatever. She got it, it was some deeper level shit she could appreciate and found a little hot if she could be so bold. Spoilers, she was. 

“Yeah, babe, this’ll work. I mentioned to little Timmy ages ago that I upgrade his program on a regular basis. He knew the risks. Not that that matters.” Jack commented while typing away; his heterochronic eyes glued to the screen. Lips pulled into a lop-sided smirk. This was going to work out perfectly. Besides, who else was going to test the new upgrade of the digipacks? Although there was a R &D team that helped develop the program it was a small amount of people that could be counted on one hand and it was technically still privileged knowledge to a select few. There wasn’t a group of peons to run tests and work out the bugs. As Jack had said Tim knew the risks, not that he’d risk his beloved double for anything, but some upgrades were more important than others. This wasn’t just personal interest. Okay, it was but it was also a great opportunity to test upgrades and Jack was all about that and the process would be fun. It was satisfying when shit worked the way it should. More or less can be said about the skag-brained idiots Jack has working in research and development so when he tested his own little experiments it was a lot more satisfying. 

“He seems a little up tight. I don’t know if he’ll be interested.” Nisha hadn’t been convinced her small ploy to mention the digiJacks would pique any curiosity in the double at all but, then again, Tim was a nervous wreck around her during down times. He definitely wasn’t Jack and when he was it was an vast improvement to say the least, she thought silently. She sat on the arm rest of Jack’s huge office chair and despite her doubt smiled at the idea of Tim getting a 'hands on' experience with the digiJacks. She’d like to meet the freak in Tim that may or may not exist. Nisha was a firm believer that everyone had one in them no matter how big or small. 

The new weight to the obnoxiously yellow throne-sized office chair was welcomed and Jack took a moment to appreciate Nisha’s thigh with a quick pet and caress before hands were once again busied with his keyboard. 

“He’ll be interested. It’s me, Nish, every and anyone would be interested.” Jack started and Nisha was inclined to agree. She recalled a few sexy moments Jack had wooed her during the Elpis ‘war’ with DAHL with his tactics, brains but most of all bloodlust and ambitions to get the job done. His handsome features only helped the package and a detail Nisha could also appreciate. 

“If he doesn’t activate it I’ll have to think the kid’s the walking dead.” Nisha had given it a thought which if Tim was then that would take them both into some even kinkier territory than the shit they were into now. That would be new but it also sounded fun. 

“That’d be weird, Jack.” Nisha stated with use usual smooth, laid back purr of a voice but her expression told what she said and what she thought contradicted each other. Well, not 'contradicted'-being weird didn’t make her more or less interested-but the quirk of her mouth and gleam in her eye that said, “he’d still be fuckable, necrophilia or not”. It was such a weird thought but hey she’s thought and done many things. Nothing that put her to shame yet and wasn’t going to start now. As usual Jack was on the same page and never skipped a beat as he continued to type in code. At this point he was running data checks and checking for any possible errors or issues and so far, none; as expected. 

From Jack’s perspective Tim was Handsome Jack too and Handsome Jack was fuckable in any form truth be told. It was a self-proclaimed truth that didn’t disturb the Hyperion CEO at all. Shame wasn’t their thing as individuals nor as a couple and Jack had a grandeur, narcissistic complex that could fill a damn black hole. Everything was as it should be. Now it was a waiting game. This wouldn’t be guess work either. Jack would know if the watch was activated because he’d get a report of it instantly. He always kept tabs on his double for a multitude of reasons, and Tim knew this as it was in his contract, so it wasn’t like there was any surprises or anything. Jack even occasionally phoned in on Tim from the built-in echo in the watch so it was clear there was open communication and feeds of Tim’s endeavors possibly being recorded. Jack had collections of missions and such, you know, bad ass stuff to compile into a “Handsome Jack video biography” or something for when he crafted his hero image on Pandora’s work-in-progress, Project Opportunity. A disruption of the double’s privacy was a small price to pay compared to the monumental size of his damn student loans. They say only stupid people were debtless so maybe this meant Tim was a damn genius? His debt was ridiculous and spoke volumes of his disparity to get rid of it; so much so that he'd 'kill himself' to be a doppelganger for Jack to get rid of it all. Not that Tim had even been _paid_ for this debt yet but a dead man carries no debt they say…not so much for their living family though. Anyway, as the scientist who had gone over the contract and details had said, “beggars can’t be choosers”. Jack had always logged when his body double program was activated but this be one of the few times he’d actually care to know about it. 

\--- 

Tim had retreated to his quarters again with a sprint and when the door slide closed behind him he leaned back onto it with a deep sigh. The small outing that had been maybe twenty to forty minutes at most had felt like an eternal crawl from Tim’s perspective. Nisha had prodded and teased and admitted she was really curious as to what those digital constructs could do. Of all the times why now? Tim recalled her mentioning some upgrades or something but it was the usual maintenance stuff probably. She _had_ enlightened the double that Jack had used special technology to make them more useful than just killing enemies though but that didn't sound all that useful since Tim only activated them for combat. The fact that they had the potential for more interesting things and could kill only piqued the gunslinger’s curiosity even more. Tim sighed again and it felt like it shook him to the core. It had become increasingly more difficult to ignore these casual advances but within some deeper part of Tim he was kind of happy? Proud? Lathered? Was that a term people used for this feeling? Nisha had been a knock out and no matter the reason for her interest, like any other woman after Tim took the doppelganger job- he still really _enjoyed_ the attention. It was a real confidence booster. It was the kind of recognition that had been absent when he was just Timothy Lawrence. That guy only got as far as…mature rated RPs in his leaderboard chat he had with someone who happened to be getting rather close with him at the time but that was something to dwell on another day or _never_. 

Tim waved away such embarrassingly intimate past experiences and decided he needed to relax. A little bit of Tim time. He has been wound up thanks to that little lunch get together and despite enjoying the peace of his quarters he hadn’t really relaxed yet. A nice bath would handle that. Tim actually preferred showers but he had stopped taking them since the bomb implant in his face. He wasn’t chancing anything with that and his face getting too wet. He sometimes wondered what would happen if he was submerged in water like on a mission or something. Or maybe what would happen if there was a storm or something? They were thoughts not even worth dwelling on since at this point it hasn't happened. Whatever, this was not 'worry about the bomb in his face time' but the 'wash away his stress time'. Tim had ran his bath and while the tub filled he undressed and grabbed his favorite aroma salts. Nothing was wrong with a guy spoiling himself. 

The water had been a few of degrees below too hot and the aroma therapy salts added to the running water not only loosened the double’s tensed muscles with just fragrance alone but pretty much cleared his mind. The shitiness of Pandora, insanity of Hyperion and the nagging pull of more or less sexual advancements had all melted away instantaneously. When the tub was full enough he turned the water off and appreciated observing the hard pebbles dissolve as the aroma of said salts rose from the steam that was emitting from the bathwater surface. Tim hadn’t even bothered to bring a book and just turned everything off in his mind to avoid thinking and it worked. Well, almost worked. The wafting aroma of lavender and herbal salts and the steaming hug of the bath water hadn’t influenced Tim’s curiosity in the least. Unfortunately for him what Nisha divulged about his digiJack program upgrades had actually intrigued him a lot. Not in a way where he’d been thirsty to fuck his boss, of course not! More like, was Nisha serious or messing with him? The claim wouldn’t be the first time the Pandoran gunslinger had tricked him into believing bullshit. Their first trip to Pandora when the duo had discovered a small settlement site she 'introduced' Tim to a dessert clan of Psychos as helpful dessert people who were approachable and had water for wary or lost travelers. Call Tim gullible or just dumb as fuck but despite his inner gut twisting in doubt and his mind screaming that wasn’t true he believed her and one approach to a clan member later the vault hunting team had an entire fucking came of psychos to kill because the water they drank was actually the blood and flesh of their enemies. That was fun. 

Tim also hadn’t forgotten the time when Nisha claimed the R-0513 unit that was obsessed with keeping Helios clean (sworn on the death of those who opposed her will to keep the station spotless) had been deactivated for a safer model that didn’t kill “germ-housing meat bags”. Nisha claimed that Tim could walk through R-0513’s sector after a mission-he had been acquainted with slag, barfing skag fluids and the regular grim gained from time spent on Pandora-which ultimately led to Tim dodging the disinfecting lasers and metal fists all the way to his quarters. He almost didn't survive being 'sterilized' and the unit swore she would avenge the floors and breathing air Tim had insulted with his filth. Great, more enemies. 

Yeah…he has had _experiences_ believing things from her. Tim was sure Nisha wasn’t trying to kill him or anything but he was getting the feeling she kind of used him for her personal amusement because he was the only one dumb enough to keep walking into that same wall; “This never gets old, Jim. A sexy face and brains doesn’t always mean smart, huh?” she’d tease him and he hated it. He hated how she purred it out because it made him forget he was supposed to fucking hate her after basically almost getting him killed multiple times and be pissed off while possibly calling her something unsavory he definitely would not regret or she'd kill him over. However, Tim would always just blush, from embarrassment or being pissed or both was unknown, and he’d just take it. Especially when she’d call him sexy, _dammit_ , the way Nisha said it always made everything melt away. Still, was he really going to trust her _again_? Tim turned his wrist to leer down at the watch now veiled with steam induced fog from the warm water. Of course, the watch Tim wore was more element and water resistance and was more damage proof than his bomb-laced face. Of course. Because of the watch's extreme durability the double barely removed it. Even so, Tim just didn’t want to think about anything right now and decided this would be a great time to remove it. Give his damn wrist a break, the skin covered by it a good soak and not have to be faced with curiosity he should be ashamed of. With a loud, echoing click from the metal band was enough to free Tim’s wrist of the damned thing. He let its weight land in his other hand and sat the digiWatch a little roughly on the floor beside the tub. It was almost indestructible anyway, no need to be gentle. 

It had been a mistake because the simple action of taking off the watch and placing it elsewhere accidentally activated it. Tim had just closed his eyes, let his shoulder fall and began to sink within the comforting waters of his bath when he heard a familiar jingle as his watch loaded. Mismatched eyes shot open and with a jerking quickness he tried to reach to the side of the tube to turn the watch back off but the screen had already been glowing from being turned on and the damn digiJacks were already loading into reality. Fucking _hell_ on Helios. Tim had seen digitized boots in a familiar fashion matching his own, a set of two, loading before him and his eyes gradually followed up to see two equally familiar, chisel jawed faces staring down at him. The bathroom was silent, save the digital sounds the digiJack's made when constructed, and still for what felt like hours before Tim took the initiative to scramble for his watch to turn the damn thing off. He wasn’t in the mood for this! 

“Hey there, Handsome. Long time no see.” The digiJacks said in a unison that reminded Tim of twins or something. He hadn’t recalled them speaking in unison before. Well, not in a way where they said the same thing. It sounded like a louder, distorted digiJack but thank the opposing presence of Helios over Pandora that a badass Jack hadn’t formed. Holy shit. The thought numbed Tim and left him in a temporary stupor and one of the digiJacks, the one on his right-side tub wise, grabbed the double’s arm to prevent any further attempts to grab the watch. Neither of the digital copies dared touch it themselves but they didn’t want Tim to turn it off. A quick scan of the area read no immediate danger or things to kill so there was no need for action. When did the digiJacks ever get to enjoy that? Ever since Jack had upgraded the program, per Tim’s request, to no longer allow the digiJacks to just to pop out of the blue and do whatever-especially when Tim tried to sleep-the digital Jacks had been confined to the watch otherwise. 

“Uhhh…” It was a dumb sound that left Tim’s gaping mouth on its own. 

“Wait, what’s this “long time no see” stuff? I activated this thing not even a week ago.” Tim corrected referring to the last mission before the well-deserved time off. Both Jacks stared at each other with mild surprise and then at Tim and grinned something deadly and mischievous. 

“Right,” They answered together, “But not like this, cupcake.” The right one added with a smirk. It was so Jack-like it made Tim’s stomach flip. Fucking _hell_. Too much Jack right now while he was too damn vulnerable and too damn hot from the bath’s steaming waters. He was naked for Elpis’ sake! 

“Not with intent outside of combat, sweetheart.” The left one said. Great, it was so nice to hear Jack mannerisms in doubles on his day off. While he was naked in a tub. With both staring and finding it amusing as hell. Great. Tim sighed as he mentally blamed the heat pooling at his cheeks and crawling up his neck on the hot water that was already starting to cool. 

“It was an accident. I need to turn the wa-“ The left digiJack still had Tim’s wrist in hand and with his free hand he shook his finger with a few ‘tsks’ to follow; it was in a demoralizing way like when a parent didn't take a child seriously. 

“I don’t think so, kiddo. You don’t have to lie to us. We already know the new protocol.” The left digiJack, who Tim was now referring to Jackal in his head, said with eyes that appeared to glow…well, glow brighter than _they_ did anyway. The right digiJack, which Tim was now mentally referring to as HiJack, nodded in agreement while pointing to his temple mouthing "it's all in here" or something. 

“Protocol? I-I don’t underst-“ Tim started but was silenced when Jackal began to drain the tub. Tim reacted immediately and attempted to move the digiJack’s hand but HiJack took his other hand with an unreadable smile. What the fuck was going on?! 

“Behave, sweet pea, this doesn’t have to be hard.” HiJack said and both looked at each other expectantly and then back to Tim and said, “Well, it does for this to feel good. You get it.” They asked and Jackal spoke again in a whisper, cupping his hand to the side of his mouth to act like only Tim would hear him. 

“He’s talking about your dick.” Tim had gone through three shades of red to realize what was going on and realized that for once Nisha just had to be telling the truth. He’d have preferred the R-0513 being replaced for real over this! That’s what he told himself anyway. Suddenly this humid room was feeling dry and the organic double swallowed hard. 

“L-Look, it was an accident. I’m not looking for-“ both digiJack’s laughed loudly. It was that same fucking laugh Jack had. Tim normally didn’t notice that in battle but it was so graining right now because they were laughing hard and he lo-hated!-the way that laugh sounded right now. It echoed from the bathroom’s size and materials it was made from and it was a sound that burrowed deep within Tim from his ears down to his chest. Tim heard a whimper to realize it was his own. Dammit, he hoped that the boisterous laughter of the digiJack’s made it impossible for them to hear. These fuckers were borderline sentient by this point. They would not only remember it but mention it for years to come. Tim had been temporarily blessed. 

“No accident’s here, kitten. Only possibilities.” Tim bit at his bottom lip as his face once again warmed. Did they have to talk like Jack too?! Nicknames and all. It was more distracting than the new cool draft Tim felt along his wet skin from the removal of his bath water. He was even more naked than before since he was no longer obscured by the presence of water. The water was gone but the welcoming smell of scented salts was still strong in the air. Jackal was bemused by their user’s predicament and even more so when he witnessed a shiver. HiJack had been the same but admittedly wanted to provide some warmth but as though thinking on the same wavelength both figured he wouldn’t be cold for long. Matching toothy grins made Tim nervous but he hadn’t the time to process why the digiJacks had done so because Jackal had sat himself on the edge of the Hyperion grade tub and leaned in to kiss Tim on the lips. It was almost innocent, a simple press lip-to-lip. It was surprisingly gentle like a butterfly kiss. Tim had been taken off guard when they felt warm. What? The programs could stimulate temperature outside of weapons? Tim wasn’t sure why he was so dumbfounded since they were capable of mimicking many organic things like elements, weapons, ammo and other crazy things but maybe it was shocking because it felt good? Not because it was Jack’s likeness of course. Kisses felt good in general and this wasn’t…this wasn’t weird. Not at all. 

HiJack whistled when he saw their user’s tensed muscles relaxed under the gentle gesture. It was sweet and all but they had business to take care of. The other digiJack made himself useful by leaning within close proximity of the other and began to feel up Tim’s leg that was closest to the edge of the tub and was pleased to get an immediate response; an encouraging moan of approval. It was a huge tub and the digiJacks could easily fit inside with their user but this was a gradual process and the urgency to get to the nitty gritty wasn’t necessary but it would not be at a crawl either. It was cute how easily Tim fell compliant with a simple kiss. The digiJacks were amused beyond what should be possible for sentient programs. 

A chaste, experimental kiss had evolved into a deeper exploration and a dancing of tongues. At this point Tim has slide his eyes closed and focused on the beating of his heart that sounded like it was in his ears. It made the huge bathroom feel claustrophobically small. Dominance wasn’t hard for Jackal to acquire as he took control of the kiss; the pace, how long it’d last and how far it’d go. Tim mentally noted with clouded haze that these digiJack’s didn’t only look like Jack or sound like him but kissed like him too. Tim couldn’t forget the times he’d ended up participating in occasional make out sessions with Jack-and didn’t remember how he’d gotten to a point to just accept them- and this oral exchange was a reminder of each of those times. Tim had instinctually grabbed at Jackal’s arm and gripped at the digital mock material of the jacket as he mewled weakly. He dared not open his eyes as he purposefully tried to avoid the intense gaze he knew the digiJack would have; just like the original probably. 

The only thing that had ended the kissed was Tim’s needy gasps for air this strange transaction had denied. The organic double still hadn’t processed how digital constructs could do this or make any of this feel this way but he started to not care. That kiss had granted life to his member as Tim had already became half hard. It’d been awhile he would have tried to convince himself if he wasn’t currently focused on the swell of his lips from the make out session. It was hardly over as Jackal moves aside to grant HiJack access ad he did the same. A simple touch of lips that eventually became a deeper exchange of tongues. HiJack seemed more involved with nips at the bottom lip and partial kisses to the corner of Tim’s mouth to give the poor guy a breath of air. HiJack was a bit more touchy-feely and considerate concerning Tim's needs (like air) as his hands explored Tim’s naked chest and nested strangely warm fingers to Tim’s nipples. The poor double hadn’t had any composure to maintain as the sweet sounds of desire filled the bathroom and echoed in his own ears. It was so embarrassing Tim wanted to hold back but couldn’t even if he tried. His eyes were still closed but tighter and opposed to gripping the digiJack like he had the other he supported his weight of his upper body with the sides of the wide tub. When HiJack finally pulled away he smiled something lustfully playful with a faint lick of digital lips. It was weird to see the technical effect with an expression Jack would make based on Tim’s experience with the man. He…couldn’t handle this but damn if it didn’t feel good? Yeah, good. The strain and pooling heat at his groin was evidence it was nice. This made the digiJacks pleased but didn’t calm their explorative touches. 

They both phased from their tub side positions to into the tub and each one was on the side of Tim now, on their knees with touch happy hands. The little remnants of water hadn't been an issue. These damned digital constructs could stand on the lava pools of Elpis' Crisis Scar; a little water wouldn't bother them. Jackal was massaging multiple places on one side of Tim while Hijack did the other. No part on Tim was denied gentle hands that had the intent to massage, touch and explore. The places the digital doubles touched burned as though it were flesh on flesh. It was easily driving Tim mad. He had opened his eyes, in silent desperation, if anything to make sure this was real-or not?-and both digiJack’s had been staring back at him intently. There was lack of evidence of their own pleasure but Tim hadn’t felt a certain way about it. He felt too good to care plus…they were digital. Why they could do this or anything else was strange enough. The organic double didn’t think he could handle them getting erections and having him do things to them or for them to do _other_ things to him. Fucking _hell_. 

“W-wait, I’m-“ Tim started to say but then he fell silent. What the hell was he going to say? I’m close? Why? Wasn’t that the point? He didn’t need this drawn out any longer than it was but it did feel really good. The digiJack’s had both looked at each other again like talking silently to each other then back at Tim again with unreadable smiles. 

“Too much for you, buttercup?” HiJack asked and Jackal added with typical Jack-toned arrogance. 

“We’re too much for everyone, cupcake, don’t take it personal.” Tim had never experienced such a fast transition from a blissful sexual haze to a strong desire to punch someone in the face before in his life. Okay, okay, to be fair Tim hadn’t had…err enough sexual adventures to compare said claim statically but he was sure it wasn’t a good thing to be in heaven and fall into the burning furnace of hell that quickly. Talk about ruining the moment. The only thing keeping Tim from getting out of the tub to end this insanity was that his legs still felt weak, like jello, from the ministrations of the digiJacks. Of course that and he had to take care of his…'problem'. There wasn't a thing that existed in this world that would get him out of that tub before experiencing release. Tim's erection was hot, twitching and an angry, dark red. The faint dripping of precome had dribbled from the tip of his cock to his stomach and it was just too much. 

“Hmm, with a sour face like that I’m not sure I want to finish this, Jack.” Jackal teased as he glanced over to his digital partner. HiJack chuckled in a very Jack way before he returned the glance; one hand on his hip. 

“I know what you mean, Jack. We can’t get it up right now but even if we could I wouldn’t be able to with someone glaring at me like that.” Exposition bomb, what did he mean ‘right now?’. Was there going to be an upgrade for this?! Tim honestly hadn’t signed up for this. Seriously, this wasn’t mentioned in the contract. Not that he could remember anyway. Anything before the relief from student loan stress seemed so far away. Regardless, Tim hadn’t expected upgrades Jack mentioned to the doppelganger program to be…this. Why he didn’t expect it was unknown at this point. Jack was hardly subtle and when he wanted something he damn well let everyone involved, and not involved, know it. Tim sighed and it was wavering like his sense of mental stability right now. He was too young, too old?, for this shit. He didn’t even know anymore. What age were you when you were a doppelganger? 

The digiJack’s didn’t let Tim’s fouling mood or pouting frown-that used to be a glare-deter them from finishing their mission. Touching soon continued with sweet kisses to Tim’s face, neck, shoulders hands and occasionally back to his lips. The digiJacks had ventured back to his mouth together and even if just a simple pucker on each side of the double’s mouth it felt overwhelming. They both advanced further for granted access to an open mouth kiss and at the same time it had become something sloppy, wet and loud. Tim had meekly let out whimpers and moans of approval, the offense of the digiJack's arrogance long forgotten, and it was only further encouraged the digiJacks to delve deeper if possible. How the mighty have fallen Tim would think if anything else mattered at the moment. Everything was too warm and too real and too much. HiJack had trailed kisses down to Tim’s neck to give him a chance for air remembering he needed air unlike either of the digiJacks. Besides, he had become far more interested in sucking and nipping at skin that will definitely leave a hickey after. Jackal followed suit on the other side of Tim’s neck and unknown to Tim at the moment he’d have two matching bruises to show and tell what he’s been up to. That’ll be fun to explain if anyone sees. 

Suddenly the edge of Tim’s vision had begun to whiten as he was close. Really close. He could feel heat coil at the bottom of his gut and balls tighten and his hips would jerk and roll with encouragement to be just be touched where he needed it most. The digiJack’s seemed to completely ignore him though doing their own thing. Just to be little shits they would kiss and nip at Tim’s thighs and lower abdomen but completely ignore his angry erection. They found it to be a better experience, and more fun for them, to keep it as painfully slow as possible by this point and they silently conveyed to each other to get the little former nerd to come without touching him where he needed. It was like an inside joke to them that Tim would never call out on even if aware. Saying anything would make them stop entirely to reply with stupid quips that would mean stalling the inevitable and possibly giving Tim an incentive to punch. 

“P-Please…” Was all Tim could muster and the digiJacks both froze from their physical affections and looked up to see Tim overwhelming red in the face and looked to be on the verge of frustrated tears. It’d have been really funny to them if they didn’t find it overwhelmingly fascinating. They glanced at each silently then at that moment decided to cave in to the weak voiced command. They could listen…sometimes. If they felt like it. Maybe it was an act of pity but they both decided to end it with a big digiJack special 'bang'. Jackal took Tim’s cock at the base with a firm hold, possibly to temporarily deny the poor organic double immediate release, and as if both were thinking the same thing at the same time their mouth's attentions had transitioned from kissing at Tim's chest to mouthing at his groin. Jackal had worked closer to the base with his tongue and HiJack at the top and head with focused strokes of their tongues against the velvety flesh. Tim had taken his hands to his forehead, formed into tight fists, as it was just unbearable good. He yelled out, toes curling and limbs writhing. Lighter toned freckles normally missed without the flushing of Tim’s skin had appeared across his body like speckles of fireflies. It was damn gorgeous. The organic double could feel the digiJacks smirk against his dick as they continued their merciless onslaught of tongue strokes and licks. HiJack had sometimes taken the glans into his mouth and rolled his tongue over and applied gentle suction while Jackal mouthed and lapped at his balls. The digiJacks kissed Tim’s flesh with breathy chuckles when they temporarily stopped to observe their user’s struggle to stay together. They were fascinated further and Tim claimed he needed in an uncharacteristically high tone that resembled an almost illegible whine. Jackal moved his hand from the base and both simultaneously pecked a gentle kiss on either side of Tim’s erection before he came the hardest he had in his life. His back arched from the surface of the tub and he screamed something resembling ‘fffffuuuck!” before he was a heaving mess. Tim felt like the pleasure was too much and was on the wavering side of passing out from it. It was just _too much_. Healthy, thick spurts of come had splattered up Tim’s stomach and it felt like a burn hotter than fire. The peak of pleasure had been so much it was borderline painful. 

“P-pleeeease……” Time had shakily begged not knowing what the hell he was even begging for. Maybe reprieve from the rush of everything but despite it all it felt good. Too good. The organic double was still riding the pleasure of his intense orgasm with heavy panting and weak grip of the tub to attempt to sit up to try to gain some level of composure and in Tim’s mind dignity. It was a failed attempt as his weakened limbs from pleasure almost had him slip so he leaned back at the back of the tub. He bit his lip to stop the embarrassing sounds coming from his mouth that he couldn’t hold back. Why did that have to feel so good, _dammit_. 

The digiJacks were beyond satisfied and licked their lips enjoying the little game. Programed to share all information of this experience there would obviously be point of view footage a certain couple would enjoy until they could do the same to their favorite doppelganger. The digijacks hadn’t been programed to have organic responses to these activities…yet. They probably would in the future but Jack had in mind he’d get first tap at his double’s ass before…any of the digital doubles could. Despite the lack of physical pleasure or stimulation they loved the experience and became addicted to the responses of their user. Tim was so special to them and to make him a heaving mess of flushed, freckled skin, weak moans and whimpers was a lot more satisfying than anything an orgasm could do. Not that they had a way to compare yet but they still loved it. It was like a psychological orgasm if that was a way to describe it. They had so much fun the digiJacks had a desire to do more but their poor user was spent beyond anything else. Maybe next time because they both agreed there’d be a next time with the upgrade or not. 

The digiJacks were playful and naughty but also far from uncaring to their user. Like a means of aftercare, they sweetly kissed Tim’s heated cheeks and petted at his arms to try to calm him from his experience. They both chose an ear to whisper sweet compliments and nothings to soothe their user and it sent shivers down Tim’s spine. Those sexy, quiet compliments of how cute he was and how happy they are he enjoyed it and how much they enjoyed it too just made Tim hide his face in his hands. When will this shit _end_. It was too much. 

The digiJacks gave their user one final peck at Tim’s head, his hair wet, tangled and messy, before they both winked Tim’s way-missed as he still hid behind his hands to try to avoid unnecessary eye contact-and disappeared. An echoed “Til’ next time, buttercup” said simultaneously rang loud in Tim’s ears and after a minute that felt like it stretched past eternity Tim looked up to see he was alone again. _Finally_.The bathroom was still foggy from prior bath water but Tim was feeling a draft again as his sexual plateau began to calm. He swallowed hard again hugging his sides and blushed darkly. The bathroom still had the aroma of his bathing salts but had thinned considerably and the calming effect hadn't been as effective. After that Tim needed to be calm again. 

“That…shouldn’t have felt so good.” He admitted out loud then cursed himself for doing so. 

Tim was a debauched mess gasping for air-not as severely as before but working to pace his breathing to normal-as he tried to recover from the intense orgasm he experienced. All the digiJack’s had done was spoil him with gentle ministrations and sweet words and he was a gobbled mass. Moist, shaky breathes and his body flushed had been evidence of a _really_ good time. That and the mess still trailing up the expanse of his stomach. He had come so hard that a few thick, stray droplets had reached his chin. Instinctually he wiped them away, only noticing them because the semen had begun to cool and contrasted with his still warm face from sexual flush. Fucking _hell_. He…was never going to live this down. He knew Jack knew. He just knew it. He _knew_ it! Tim didn't even want to think about when he'd have to meet up with Jack about anything. His mind was racing and, shit, he was going to see Nisha again eventually as well and he’d either have to look her in the face and lie as best he can, and fail at it, or never look her in the face again. She was going to confront him. She could probably sense and smell it on him right now and she wasn’t even there. They _knew_. "Dammit..." Why did he go to lunch with her today? Why did she have to tell him about that stupid feature he thought she was lying about? _Why_ did he drop his watch?! Tim just wanted to recuperate and enjoy his time off from being the shadow of Hyperion’s CEO and hired muscle and now he was going to be even more fucked in the head than usual-not literally! 

The digiJacks were long gone, retreated back to where they came and the watch was now off, and Tim began to run fresh bath water after getting out, applying a fresh addition of aroma salts, and soon after began wiping himself clean of any release with a stray wash cloth. A whimper had escaped the double as he wiped away the cooling evidence of his “good time”. Aurgh, it was going to drive him crazy. What about when he'd have to go back to mission that involved combat? He couldn’t-the digiJacks-what if…? It was fucking insane. He didn’t even want to try to think about that right now. Tim’s life goal right now in the moment was to calm down and enjoy a bath and relax. He discarded the soiled wash cloth to the small Hyperion yellow hamper that was built into the bathroom wall and took a clean one from the rack where a couple of fresh ones were supplied near the tub before getting into his freshly replenished bath. Tim began to take the cloth amongst his chilled skin and he shivered from the sudden warmth the newly soaked cloth provided. The tub was still filling as Tim sat inside the tub and the double let his head fall in defeat as his upper body, not even touched by the fresh supply of new bath water yet, warmed considerably. His skin had darkened in the process and during times of intense flushed skin some of Tim’s old freckles showed through the plastic surgery again and when he noticed he thought if anyone was around to witness it he’d die. He sat there in silence just listening to the water run and tub refill while he tried to figure how’d he be able to face the world and himself after this ‘bath of shame’. The damned smelling salts did nothing but remind him of the digiJacks and their touches and Tim couldn't help but start to sink further into the tub. Nothing calming about that. Great. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m mad that I not only thought of this idea but I wrote it and then had the nerve to post it. I’m so embarrassed I just want to burrow into the Earth and this wasn’t suppose to…to be this long. As I always say no matter my shame I spend too long writing not to post it so…here you go. As usual my Jackothy is not ‘pure’ Jackothy but one of these days I’ll write it like that. I just needed some Nisha love because she hardly gets it and she’s just awesome and I like the ot3 ship for these three? Idk…This is pure self-indulgence at this point. What am I doing with my life. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was original going to be a bingo event fic but honestly I couldn’t get it to work. I really need to practice writing more…
> 
>  
> 
> Speaking of if anyone has writing prompts you can ask here via comment or message ot ask as my writing tumblr companymask.tumblr.com.


End file.
